When a user interacts with a computer device, the user may request to open a particular file or a data stream. The requested file or data stream may be associated with a particular application or a particular format. In order to select a correct application or a correct format, the user may be prompted by the computer device to select an application or a format from a list. Having to select an application or format from a list may prove to be cumbersome and/or confusing for a user, especially when the user is provided with multiple applications or formats from which to choose. Furthermore, a user may not know how to select an application or format for a file or a data stream.